yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Left Arm of the Forbidden One
されし の |jpname = 封印されし者の左腕 |jphira = ふういんされしものひだりうで |phon = Fuuinsareshimono no Hidariude |trans = Left Arm of the Sealed One |dorname = Left Arm Of Exodia |image = LeftArmoftheForbiddenOneDLG1-EN-C-UE.jpg |attribute = Dark |type = Spellcaster |atk = 200 |def = 300 |level = 1 |lore = A forbidden left arm sealed by magic. Whosoever breaks this seal will know infinite power. |ptlore = Um braço esquerdo proibido selado por magia. Qualquer um que quebre este selo irá conhecer o poder infinito. |frlore = Bras gauche interdit scellé par la magie. Toute personne rompant ce sceau connaîtra la puissance infinie. |itlore = Un braccio sinistro proibito reso inaccessibile dalla carta Magia. Chiunque rompa il sigillo che lo chiude conoscerà potenza infinita. |splore = Un brazo izquierdo prohibido sellado mágicamente. Quienquiera que rompa este sello conocerá el poder infinito. |fmrlore = A forbidden limb sealed by magic. Whoever breaks this seal will know infinite power. Only one card of this type may be included in a deck. |rodlore = One of the five limbs of Exodia, the forbidden monster. If all five cards gather in the hand of the player, he wins. |tsclore = One of the five limbs of Exodia, the forbidden monster. If all five cards gather in the hand of the player, he wins. |ddslore = Unlimited power is sealed within. |archetype1 = Exodia |number = 07902349 |passcode = A5CF6HSH |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN138 - C) Duelist League 2 (DL11-EN005 - R) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-EN123 - UR) Ultimate Beginner's Pack Promos (UBP1-EN004 - ScR) |na_sets = Dark Legends (DLG1-EN021 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-123 - UR) |eu_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-E100 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-EN020 - R) |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A123 - UR) |fr_sets = Duelist League 2 (DL11-FR005 - R) Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F100 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-FR020 - R) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE138 - C) Duelist League 2 (DL11-DE005 - R) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G100 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE020 - R) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT138 - C) Duelist League 2 (DL11-IT005 - R) La Leggenda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu (LDD-I100 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-IT020 - R) |pt_sets = Duelist League 2 (DL11-PT005 - R) Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P123 - UR) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP138 - C) Duelist League 2 (DL11-SP005 - R) Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S123 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-SP020 - R) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP138 - C) Beginners Pack 1 (BP1-004 - ScR) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-088 - R) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark Duel Stories Game Guide 1 Promos (UR) Phantom God (PG-64 - ScR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR138 - C) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR058 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K123 - UR) |gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Super Rare) |ntr_sets = Broken Seal (Super Rare) |sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Super Rare) Spellcaster Collection A (Rare) All Normal Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Super Rare) DARK Collection 1 (Super Rare) Spellcaster Collection 1 (Super Rare) All Normal Monsters (Super Rare) All at Random (Super Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 5 |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories |anime_fs = |anime_dm = |anime_gx = |adv = Limited |gx04status = Limited |roddc = 66 |tscdc = 66 |fmrnumber = 020 |rodstatus = Limited |tscstatus = Limited |fmrstatus = Limited |rodnumber = 020 |tscnumber = 020 |dordc = 15 |dornumber = 057 }} es:Brazo izquierdo del Prohibido